CSA-02
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:24" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; mso-border-top-alt:solid windowtext .5pt;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Mono-Film | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; mso-border-top-alt:solid windowtext .5pt;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:25" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Thermal Spider-Silk | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:26" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Carbon Fiber | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:27" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Ceramo-Steel | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:28" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Deflection |- style="mso-yfti-irow:29" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:30" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Material Bonuses |- style="mso-yfti-irow:31" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Mono-Film | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -5% to slashing damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:32" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Thermal Spider-Silk | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -10% to slashing damage; Others have a -2 to notice you in the heat/thermal ranges |- style="mso-yfti-irow:33" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Carbon Fiber | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -25% to piercing damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:34" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Ceramo-Steel | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -10% to energy damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:35" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Defense | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -2 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:36" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Init. To Don | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 10 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:37" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Environmental & Communications |- style="mso-yfti-irow:38" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Oxygen | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 120 Hours On Internal Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:39" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| SRCS-01EC2 | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Short Range Communications System good for up to 50 kilometers and has low-level encryption capability you gain a +2 vs. others trying to decrypt it.. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:40" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Additional Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:41" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| HL-05 HUD | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Has integrated IR, Zoom, Laser Ranger Designator, low-light and Thermal |- style="mso-yfti-irow:42" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| LL-02 | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Low-Light - +2 to notice in low-light; +20’ vision range |- style="mso-yfti-irow:43" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| TH-02 | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Thermal - +2 to notice in thermal range |- style="mso-yfti-irow:44" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| IR-02 | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Infra-Red - +2 to notice in IR range |- style="mso-yfti-irow:45" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| TS-15 | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 1.5x Zoom – Increase range & vision increments by 1.5x |- style="mso-yfti-irow:46" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| LRD-02 | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Laser Ranger Designator - +2 to hit with ranged weaponry |- style="mso-yfti-irow:47" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| IRTHOP-02 | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Others are -4 to notice checks when spotting you in normal, IR, and Thermal vision ranges |- style="mso-yfti-irow:48" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:49" | colspan="3" style="width:50.58%;border:none; background:gray;mso-background-themecolor:background1;mso-background-themeshade: 128;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="50%"| Availability & Licensing | colspan="2" style="width:49.42%;border:none; background:gray;mso-background-themecolor:background1;mso-background-themeshade: 128;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="49%"| Other Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:50" | style="width:25.36%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Anaheim | colspan="2" style="width:25.22%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -1 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| Armor Points | style="width:24.7%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| 790 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:51" | style="width:25.36%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Other Places | colspan="2" style="width:25.22%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -5 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| Defense | style="width:24.7%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| -2 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:52" | style="width:25.36%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Sargasso | colspan="2" style="width:25.22%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -3 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| COM Deflection | style="width:24.7%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" width="24%"| 15 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:53;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:25.36%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| License | colspan="2" style="width:25.22%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Class 3 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| ' ' | style="width:24.7%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| |- height="0" | style="border:none" width="180"| | style="border:none" width="34"| | style="border:none" width="144"| | style="border:none" width="175"| | style="border:none" width="175"| |} Anaheim Arms Inc. CSA-02 Second in Anaheim Arms CSA-Series of armors the CSA-02 is much upgraded over the CSA-01 with better protection and better sensor systems and stealth capabilities. History The CSA-02 has served with various para-military groups since 4355 C.E and has been manufactured from that time to present. Older retired models can be found being used by various military and civilian agencies with large portions being sold off to Sargasso Deeps. Development Development of the CSA-02 began in early 4347 C.E. with the base suit itself being an upgraded version of the CSA-01. By 4348 C.E. an additional ceramo-steel breast plate was added to give better protection to the wearer’s more vital areas and in 4349 the carbon fiber knee high boots were added to give more but lighter protection to the feet and legs if moving through rough/dangerous terrain. Between 4349 and 4353 the HUD system was completely redesigned and upgraded to allow for better usage of Thermal and Low-light as well as additional visual system and an upgraded communications system. Final testing continued throughout 4354 with final approval begin gained at the end of that year. Variants & Upgrades Not technically upgrades or variants the CSA-03 through CSA-05 were developed from the creation of the CSA-02. Design The CSA-02 is a full body suit made of four-layers; the inner of these being Thermal Spider-Silk which reduces the wearer’s thermal signature by 20% and over this is a shell of Mono-Film to help protect the TSS layer; additionally there is a ceramo-steel breast plate that covers the chest and upper back as well as knee high carbon fiber boots that protect the knees, lower legs, and feet. Between the two layers is sandwiched the oxygen bladders which can hold up to 120 hours. The head of the suit has an internal full-face HUD system with five slots which include low-light, Infra-Red, 1.5x zoom, thermal visual ranges and a laser ranger designator as well as a system that tracks oxygen level and basic time and date functions as well as a verbal and visually operated communications system which also extends from the HUD into the right ear canal. Finally the suit has a sprayed on layer of IRTHOP that dampens infra-red and thermal signatures as well as causing a visual blurring of the figure to further hide the wearer in visual ranges. Armor Mono-Film – '''One of the most common form fitting clothing materials mono-film does offer a 5% reduction in slashing damage and is incredibly stretchy and durable. '''Thermal Spider-Silk – '''Not quite as stretchable or durable as Mono-Film TSS does have the ability to naturally dampen a person’s thermal signature as well as helping to retain internal heat in cool weather conditions and give a 10% reduction to slashing damage. '''Ceramo-Steel – '''High tensile steel coated and bonded with a ceramic outer-shell Ceramo-Steel gives a 10% reduction to energy based damage. '''Carbon Fiber – '''A semi-flexible woven carbon fiber it gives a 25% reduction to piercing damage. '''Operators The CSA-02 is reasonably popular with low to medium end para-military units and mercenary groups as well as some intelligence and police agencies in lower end star nations. Other Stealth/Environmental Armor Category:Environmental Armor Category:Stealth Armor (Environmental)